Why Are You So Inevitable?
by TheStakesAreHigher
Summary: Piper's life changes; for better or worse, it didn't matter. She had to pick. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Why Are You So Inevitable?**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I Knew You Were Trouble" – Taylor Swift

* * *

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights, you got me alone**

**You found me, you found me, you found me**

**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**

* * *

A set of feet lowered from the bedside and slowly strutted towards the door. The doorbell rang twice again before Piper could even reach the door. Anger and annoyance rings through the blonde when it rings once more before she flew the door open. She didn't even bother to look at who it was. All she knew it was her best friend Polly from all the anxious rings.

"Close the door behind you," Piper told her friend and yawns.

Polly did just as she was told and went to sit on the couch. She sat down and waited until Piper returned from her room. It took several minutes until a fully dressed Piper emerged from the dim hall. Piper joined Polly on the parallel couch. They sat quietly as Piper silently asked Polly why she was present at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"I can't visit my best friend?" Polly chimed as she rose from the couch to get some coffee brewing.

"Be informed that I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep," Piper shot back.

Polly shrugged, "You're going on a date with Larry today. We need to go shopping for the right outfit."

"He's taking me to a bar," Piper sighed.

Polly poked out from the kitchen with confusion. She eyed Piper before asking, "He's taking you to a bar? How do you know?"

Piper shrugged, "Larry told me himself."

Polly shook her head in complete despair, "Are you serious?"

Piper slyly nodded.

* * *

"How does this one look?" Piper asked pulling out a floral t-shirt.

"No, no!" Polly slightly yelled and made Piper put back the ugly red and blue floral shirt. They both went down the aisle filled with hundreds of different colours and designs. Walking throughout all the aisle they pull many designs out and they couldn't seem to settle on just one. Nothing seemed to stick out at them.

With that they settled on going to a different store to shop for something simple as a dress. A summer dress shows innocence and a bit of class which would be the perfect for a date to a bar. Polly still couldn't believe that Larry was taking her best friend to a bar. Though she didn't say anything as Piper didn't seem to mind.

After a four hour journey they settled on a summer dress with a complex design that runs throughout it. It was very simple for a date and they both were somewhat happy on the choosing. Noon approached just after they finished their shopping trip and both settled on lunch at the food court in the mall. Polly ordered some burgers for her friend and herself.

They found a vacant seat in the middle of a loud, busy food court. Piper decided to strike on a conversation topic first. "How are you and Pete?" Piper asked while biting into her burger.

Polly shrugged. "We're like any other couple; one that doesn't take the other to a bar."

Piper laughed in return. She shook her head knowing that Larry probably took her to the worst place for a date but she knew Larry was clueless. He wanted the best for her and he also knew that it was Piper's favourite place to go out with friends.

"Stop it," Piper replied throwing a fry at Polly.

Polly looked at Piper with shock. She stole a fry from Piper and threw it back. They playfully kept doing it until someone walks by them and caught Piper's focus. She watched the woman dressed in all black walked through the crowd. It's just an average woman walking by and Piper doesn't know why this one particular woman caught her eye.

"I'm just saying, why does he think the ideal date- Piper?" Polly stopped when she noticed her friend's attention is on something else. Polly tapped Piper's arm, "Hey, Piper. You okay?"

Piper's head snapped back to Polly. She regained senses of her surroundings and smiled at Polly reassuringly. "Sorry I was just thinking about something."

Polly shook her head at Piper and continued to throw out many questions that surround Larry and tonight. The questions range from where their relationship stands to what Piper expects from tonight. Piper gave Polly all the answers she wanted and in depth because they share every single small detail that have to offer. That is how their relationship is.

* * *

Piper walked out of the shower to get ready for her date with Larry. She was excited for her date since he was taking her to her favourite Bar and Grill. She might have left out the grill part while talking to Polly but she knew she would have to explain the date after to her. The only problem is, she is still curious about the woman that walked by.

Piper knew for some strange reason she was attracted to the woman. She didn't know why as she was straight and she is in a fully committed relationship. Maybe it was just out of boredom. Though that doesn't explain why she was so captivated by the memories of the mysterious woman just passing by carelessly. She pushed the abstain thought from her mind and set her full attention on getting ready for her that is approaching sooner than she expected.

Just as she slipped into her dress, she heard the door ring. She instantly knew it was Larry from his single rings. It's not that she gets a visitor very often so she has memorised the way each frequent visitor would approach the door. She took a second to look at herself in the mirror making sure she looks somewhat presentable. She gave herself an encouraging nod and proceeded towards the door.

She swung the door open and Larry looked at her with amusement. He eagerly hugged Piper with a tight grip. She felt something different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on what but she knew there was something on his mind and slowly eating it.

They both stood quietly looking at each other as chill air seeped into the warm flat. Larry was the first to look away in discomfort and Piper shot a concerned look at him. He tried his best to avoid Piper's piercing gaze. "Ready to go?" He said with little emotion.

She just sucked in the emotion, grabbed a coat and was out the door with Larry by her side. He wasn't as close to her as usual but more distant. He would usually hold her hand or be connected by the arm but tonight he was spaced out. She was worried about him but she didn't find the courage to ask because she knew that he would tell her eventually.

They walked in silence until they reached the bar not too far away from her flat. Confusion rattled in her brain as she was unsure what was happening to Larry and it sparked many mixed emotion; confusion and worry. They both walked in and he suddenly broke away from Piper. He headed to the direction of the bar and left Piper to tend to herself. She was never more embarrassed in her life. She knew she could leave but she might as well not ponder and try to have some fun.

She hid with the crowd and made her way to the less crowded side of the bar. Surprisingly people usually flooded near the door than near the restaurant part. Piper took off her coat and got comfortable at a bar stool. She was flooded with many emotions so she ordered a dirty margarita. She needed to erase all memory of Larry.

Just as she ordered it she felt someone present beside her. She turned to face a woman with an amazing set of blue-grey eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the woman. She took the seat beside Piper and pushed her black framed glasses up. "Isn't it a bit cold for a margarita?" She joked.

Piper stared at her for a second, mesmerised by her eyes and her incredibly sexy raspy voice. She giggled a bit and was star struck on what to say. Alex saw her fascinating her and couldn't help but smile. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Alex. Alex Vause."

Piper hesitantly took the firm yet soft grip and replied with as much confidence as possible. "I am Piper Chapman."

"It's nice to meet you Piper," Alex gave her a bright vibrant smile. "My friends over there," she pointed to a small group of friends at a table and they waved with smiles plastered on their faces. "They told me to come over to comfort a fine young lady."

Piper laughed at Alex's kind words. "I'm actually here with someone that miserably left me."

"Well, Kid, I am here to assist you so you are no longer lonely," Alex replied as she sipped her beer. Piper looked at her red lips as she drank her beer. Alex noticed Piper biting her lips and couldn't help but feel affection towards the woman. "So tell me about yourself Pipes."

Piper smiled slyly at the nickname. She surely knew they'd be fast and strong friends. "Well I don't know what you want to know."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22," Piper said. "How old are you?"

"I guess it's only fair if you asked too," Alex joked and took another swig of beer. "I am 24."

Piper turned to her margarita and took a drink. "What else would you like to know Alex?"

"What do you do?"

Piper had to think about that for a second. She didn't want to sound boring but she decided to go with the honest route. "Well I own a soap company with my best friend."

Alex laughed as soon as Piper finished. She slowly stopped as she saw Piper's serious expression. "Oh shit you're serious."

Piper nodded and looked at her margarita. She took another sip. "What about you?"

"I'm an international drug trafficker," Alex replied with ease.

Piper looked at her with a shock expression and she knew that Alex had to be kidding. She burst into laughter and it made Alex's heart swell. She never heard someone laugh so whole-heartedly at her at all. She took another drink to hide her emotions.

Piper didn't push the subject but went onto another topic of conversation. She was so surprised by how easy it was to talk to the mysterious woman standing in front of her. There was no awkwardness or pushed topics. They both respected each other's emotions and boundaries.

They talked all through the night and never once has Larry crossed Piper's mind. They both laughed, drank and soon it was late. They decided to head out and Larry has complete flew over Piper's head. She was finally enjoying herself and she knew she deserved some enjoyment. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin the night.

Alex escorted Piper out of the bar and helped her put on her coat. "Where do you live?" Alex asked.

Piper pointed west from them, "Just down there."

"I'm going to walk you there," Alex insisted and started to walk.

"You don't have you," Piper replied.

"Are you kidding? It's near midnight and you're planning on walking home alone?" Alex said with all the concern that was with her.

Piper nodded and took Alex by the arm. She didn't stiffen or anything but seemed to be more relaxed. Piper couldn't help but stare and be fascinated by small intricate details of Alex. Though the trip was short and speedy; this didn't really please Piper so she dragged Alex all the way up her steps.

"Well now I can't let you walk back since it is nearly midnight," Piper chimed and Alex frowned.

"Using my own sentences against myself, well done, Kid," Alex muttered and pulled into Piper's flat.

She looked around and saw it was just like what just thought the feeling of being at home would be like. She was fascinated about all the little items that laid around on bookshelves and ledges. All of them seemed to portray a message as you look at each and every item. It tells you the story of Piper's life through pictures lined everywhere. It was definitely what home would feel like.

Piper noticed Alex being hypnotised by her surrounds and she can't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Questions roam around her head and all of them are about the woman before. Then it hits her. Alex Vause was the one in the mall earlier today. For some reasons she starts to panic trying to control her fluster for the woman.

"This is really nice Pipes," Alex muttered after a few minutes of standing in complete and comfortable silence.

Piper smiled at the complement and thanked her. "You can sleep in my bed tonight."

Alex shook her head. She was not one to take away any personal belongings even if it is just for a night. "I'll just take this beautiful couch you have," Alex said with enthusiasms as she was already at the couch and laid down on it.

Piper pouted but she knew it wasn't right to argue. She went to grab a spare pillow, blanket and outfit for Alex. Alex smiled generously and accepted the items. She changed out of her black jeans and into a pair of grey sweats that barely just fit. She got herself situated on the couch and got comfy. Before she knew it, she was already in a deep sleep.

* * *

Piper climbed into bed, feeling a wave of comfort hit her directly. She surprisingly enjoyed herself today even though she was complete left alone by Larry. As she recapped the night she found herself thoroughly more peaceful. She didn't feel any anxiety or did she feel uncomfortable. Thinking about the night gave unpleasant memory of Larry.

Then a panic relief flooded through her. She had left Larry at the bar alone. Was it really her fault though? When they entered all she remembered was Larry leaving her to the busier place at the bar. He barely muttered anything to her that night and she freaked her out. He never acted like that. He was usually more welcoming and open-hearted, but now he seemed for distance.

All questions and emotions surround around Larry. She really hopes it's just passing through. She truly is in love with Larry. If anything were to happen to Larry, she would be devastated and it was vice versa. They have been together for well over three years and they were basically inseparable. As she was thinking more about Larry, the door rang.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm not one to ask but please review what you thought. I haven't been writing as much so I'm a bit sketchy so please tell me what you guys thought. Once again thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Are You So Inevitable?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Life in Color" – One Republic

* * *

**This is life in color**

**You've seen my worst / yet you see some hope in me**

**The black and white sets us free**

**Like the queen to the rook**

**Your decision is a sure thing**

**Honey, yeah, a sure thing**

**No wonder I feel / like I'm missing a heavy load**

**But no matter what daylight brings to us**

**We all know**

* * *

A week passed since the night of Larry's emotionless, speechless departure. Alex and Piper have gotten closer and close friends. They would text each other when possible but there were no visits or phone calls. They only brief conversations via text. Alex's reasoning is because of her occupation which Piper found out; Alex Vause was indeed a drug trafficker. She was a bit thrown back by it, but she didn't think too much into it.

Larry had come the night after they left for the bar. He showed up at her door just around one in the morning and he reeked of booze. Piper had done the deed to take care of him and listen to him when they both lay together in bed that night. He told her all his problems as they stared at each other with love. Though at the back of Piper's mind was Alex.

* * *

"_Larry?" Piper whispered as she swung the door open._

_Larry looked at her with the upmost hurt expression she has ever seen plastered on his face. She couldn't believe what she saw. His eyes were swollen like he has been crying and he smelled heavily of booze. She knew he was in trouble either physical or emotionally but she didn't care at this point. All she wanted to do was to make him feel better._

_She pulled him into the quiet flat and closed the door. He didn't move or say anything but his eyes remained on her, giving her silent thanks. She gave an appreciative nod and took him to her bedroom swiftly so she didn't wake Alex._

_She sat Larry down and he started to take off his jacket. She stood up to let him worry about it alone and she just stood there to stare at Larry intently. She just felt so many emotions that remain bottled up. She decided on getting him a glass of water to settle with the booze more easily._

"_I'm going to get you some water," Piper said quietly. He looked up at her with pleading eyes and nodded slightly approving of the action. _

_She started to head towards the door and just before she exited she heard Larry say, "Thank you Piper. I am sorry."_

_Piper acted like she didn't hear it and walked out. She didn't know why he was apologising and she can feel her heart pacing in anxiety. She didn't know what he would do but she hoped for the best. Everyone would in this case. She went into the kitchen and stood over the sink. Her hands were at the ledge of the counter and she leaned over the sink as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself._

"_You okay there kid?" Alex murmured as she went into the kitchen and saw Piper in distress._

_Piper didn't scream or anything. She was in fact more relaxed as she heard Alex slowly shuffle towards her. She went to the other side of the counter and stared at Piper waiting for an answer. "I guess you heard the door ring," Piper chimed._

"_I did in fact though I didn't let it bother me," Alex said._

"_Yeah it's the person who left me."_

_Alex chuckled a bit before she shook her head slightly. "That must suck."_

_Piper nodded in agreement. They talked for a bit more with ease before Piper had to get back to Larry. They have yet to mention anything about Larry and Piper was thrilled. It seems like Alex knows exactly what topics to talk about and how she is feeling. Alex just gets her._

_She walks back with the cup of lukewarm water in her hand. She knew that Larry would ask questions, asking what took her so long and such. She really got irritated when he did but that's just something you can't change. He's just overly protective. _

_When she saw him, he was already stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt. She smiled at him warmly and handed him the water, telling him to drink it all. He did as said and he started to talk. "I'm sorry about tonight Piper. I know I messed up and it was our date night. I should've taken you somewhere better but I just needed something to drink." Piper nodded understandingly but she wanted to know why he wanted to drink and why he didn't go to her and talk to her. It seemed that somehow he saw it in the glint of her eyes and continued. "Lately my parents said I can't live with them anymore so I need to get a proper job and not my writing job. You and I know I have an excessive passion for writing. Now I have to get a good job to show my parents that my writing career will be successful. I'm just filled with stress."_

_Piper acknowledged his attempt to explain it to. She was still awfully disappointed about Larry not going to her but she knew it was not right to push him right now. All he needs is pure encouragement from his partner and Piper was going to offer it to him._

_They lay down together and disappeared into a soundless sleep after Larry relieved his dark, troublesome times._

* * *

'What are you doing right now?'

Piper picked up her phone and checked the alert. She smiled at the text which was from Alex and replied. 'Well right now I am inviting you to come with us to the beach.'

'Oh the beach sounds like fun. Who is '_us'_ though?'

'Well a bunch of my friends. Don't worry though you can bring a few people.'

'When and where?' Piper smiled at Alex's reply.

'Tomorrow at our local, meet us in the parking lot at noon.'

Alex smiled at her phone and put it down. She continued to look through the pages that her boss gave her for her next import. She was going to be in Germany next week for a month. She was scheduled to leave Wednesday morning and be there by Wednesday night if everything goes correctly. She'll be doing some pickups and training mules for the three months. Soon after she'll return with the shipment of approximately two hundred thousand and her payroll would equal out to fifty thousand or more.

Her job is risky but she's the top in the line. She is smart and she can carry out a plan properly without any flaws. That is why she does international deals and runs all over the world by her boss's command. Though she couldn't focus on any of detail of the job since she was excited to get out and have some fun. Alex always travelled throughout the world to bring back the drug money.

She never actually stayed somewhere for more than two months at a time. She would always travel around to do jobs or just travel for leisure time when the money. Alex and herb boss always had a great relationship with each other. They act like lovers but they are best friends at heart. He would always allow her to take time off and give her a higher payroll than anyone else.

Pushing all those thoughts away Piper seeped into her mind. For the well past couple days all that was on her mind was Piper and it was beyond strange to her. She knew she was attracted to woman more than men but Piper didn't seem her type. Every time she is in deep thought, something always brought her attention back to Piper.

She quickly thought about the trip and she decided to bring along her well trusted friend. "What's up Vause?"

"Wanna come to beach with me on Saturday?" Alex asked her best friend.

"Sounds like fun, let me call Red and Morello," Nicky replied with joy.

"Go ahead. We're going to meet up with this girl I met."

The line went silent for a moment. Then Nicky spoke back up, "Damn Vause. I never knew you'd settle."

"I never said I was interested," Alex deadpanned.

Nicky burst into laughter when Alex finished. She couldn't believe that those words came out of her friend's mouth. "Vause, you wouldn't invite me to meet a girl if you weren't serious."

Alex blinked a couple of times trying to contain her confusion. Nick had met many of her friends that happen to be female and she never once said anything or sparked up this conversation. Now randomly Nicky started to spark conversation on this topic. "I don't know what you mean. You've met plenty of my friends."

"When did you meet this girl?" Nicky asked with a playful voice.

Alex thought about it and noticed that they have become extremely close friends in a short given amount of time. She never imagined being anything other than friends. "I met her just a week ago, at a bar actually."

"Damn Vause. You play fancy," Nicky joked.

Alex laughed whole-heartedly at with her. She actually couldn't believe that she had done that but feelings just happen. They had become close friends if it was inevitable that it would happen and it did. "Shut up Nichols."

"Hey, you put this on yourself Alex," Nicky regarded. They bid each other farewell and hung up.

* * *

The next few days past flew by without any worries or problems. Alex and Piper had continued to talk now and there about seemingly topics. Simple topics that both appreciated. It's not every day that someone asks you about your day or how you were feeling. They never talked on the phone or met in person since that night. All they did was text and today was their real day seeing each other after that night.

Piper was beyond thrilled and secretly hoped that Alex's friends would like her. Alex had informed her Friday night that she had a few friends coming along on the trip and they were going to bring the alcohol. She was instantly nervous but as Alex continued to explain their characteristics and personalities, she had grown to become less nervous and more excited. Larry was also informed that he was going to meet Piper's saviour from the bar since he woke up later after Alex had left.

Larry had been nervous and acting differently all week long. He was talking to Pete secretly more and he stayed off of heavy topics. Polly said it was just his changing hormones even though he is 28 and past the puberty stage. Piper was extremely worried and expected the worst this weekend since he barely wanted to go himself. Though Polly, herself and Pete talked him into it.

Every night now Larry would be at her place to talk and sleep over. They would take for almost an hour every night about their worries as they promised not to keep anymore secret from each other. They had planned if Larry didn't get a job for an article after the current month; he would move in with Piper and act like a well married couple. Of course Larry himself declined the offer but he had no other option but to accept.

Larry walked through the front door and yelled, "Piper the car is loaded. Are you ready to go?"

Piper stood up and pulled her grey loose t-shirt over her black bikini top. She took one good look in the mirror before going down stairs to meet her boyfriend. They gave each other a small kiss and went into the car. It would be a 30 minute trip to the lake. They both got comfortable in the front seats and started their journey.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all that followed/review. I think the song really showed Larry and Piper's relationship but you'll find out more about them. Though on the other note I'd love it for you guys to give me some suggestions on what you want to see in this story. I will try to put everyone's idea in. Review what you thought!**


End file.
